Treize nuances de noir
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Akuroku, M. J'ai hésité avec "souvenir d'une première fois" et "Kairi, la prostituée du Cré-scrupule"


Rien à moi.

J'ose vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. :')

* * *

Il était une fois, dans une citadelle lointaine, vivaient des gens. Je sais qu'il s'agit d'une information difficile à accepter, je sais que peu y croiront. Mais il faut me faire confiance.

Il était donc une fois, et non pas deux, dans une citadelle lointaine d'un blanc immaculé – beaucoup auraient cependant pu en douter, étant donné les quelques taches, sans doute le pauvre bâtiment était-il victime de l'attaque des pigeons, ces sales bêtes – vivaient treize – oups, pardon, quatorze – charmants personnages. On pouvait compter douze hommes, et une femme – oups, pardon, deux – avec si peu de féminité qu'on aurait pu en douter. Sans doute n'était-elle qu'un simple travesti, qui rêvait un jour de devenir une représentante du sexe faible. Mais ce n'est pas le pénis sujet à débat de Larxène qui nous intéressait, dans cette citadelle souillée de déjections originaires de quelconques volatiles, mais bien ces deux jeunes damoiseaux – quoi ? Cette expression est désuète ? Diantre ! Répétez-moi cela, Jean-Charles, que j'aille vous faire émasculer sur la place publique ! – qui parlaient joyeusement dans une pièce de ce magnifique bâtiment – mais nous avons assez parlé architecture, je le crains, bien que le sujet vous passionne tout autant que moi, j'en suis sûr – nommée plus vulgairement « Zone grise », sans doute à cause de sa couleur blanche.

…Bref. Il se trouvait donc nos deux protagonistes. Axel, une sorte de maigrelet aux hanches plus que tendancieuses, – sans doute avait-il volé les gracieuses formes de Larxène, et elle (il ? L'enquête est toujours en cours) son torse musclé et ses attribus masculins – et aux cheveux si rouges et si pointus qu'ils rappelaient sans mal ceux du très connu crazboizeau à soixante dix pattes, dont personne n'a jamais pu prouver l'existence, bien que Luxord, personnage dont tout le monde se fiche éperdument – il y a Axel, après tout, pourquoi accorder de l'intérêt à un personnage qui a du potentiel ? – hurle à n'en plus pouvoir que la bête existe, et qu'elle a tenté de s'enfoncer dans sa gorge.

Mais nous nous perdons en anecdotes quelconques. Non n'avons pas besoin de vous dire qui se trouve en face de notre roux (rousse ? La question resterait entière, si le crazboizeau ne l'avait pas dévorée) car vous le savez. C'est pour cette raison précise que vous avez cliqué sur le lien qui mène à ce texte, par ailleurs simplement pour savoir réunis ces deux personnes en une scène de citron. Car nous aimons les fruits, car nous sommes équilibrés, mes chers et tendres !

Bref, Vexen se trouvait donc en face d'Axel. Je sais, c'est surprenant, je – pour quelles raisons me jetez-vous la pierre ? N'ai-je pas le droit d'avoir pour couple adoré Axel et Vexen, écrire avec mon cœur et espérer une lecture ? Soit, comme vous le voudrez – donc, Vexen se changea en petit blond vaguement moins moche. Bien sûr, Roxas n'a rien d'une pauvre demoiselle en détresse, bien capable d'écraser les six sans-cœurs géants – sans compter le sans-cœur bonus – sans l'aide de personne, mais puisqu'il s'agit d'un écrit incluant Axel et notre treizième membre, il est nécessaire que ses yeux soient plus grands que ceux d'une héroïne de shojo et que ses cheveux bougent d'émotion à la moindre paroles de notre roux(sse) crazboizeau.

« Hé, oh, je suis là ! »

Bien sûr, ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquaient la jeune fille à côté, amie depuis toujours. Tous semblaient l'avoir oublié, comme c'est étrange – mais si compréhensible, sa présence même n'est qu'une infamie sans nom, comment ai-je osé introduire cette immondice dans cette histoire concentrée sur ce couple miraculeux, vu et revu, qu'est l'Akuroku ? Que la honte s'abatte sur moi ! C'est ainsi que Xion fut écrasée par la lance de Lexaeus. Ou Xaldin, enfin, un de ces types sans intérêt et inutiles.

Revenons-en à Roxas qui observait Axel de ses grands yeux d'héroïne de manga. Son visage était pâle, ses lèvres pulpeuses, et s'il avait eu une poitrine, sans nul doute qu'elle aurait été magnifique et imposante. Plus que celle, inexistante, de Larxène du moins – mais ne rentrons pas une nouvelle fois sur le terrain glissant qu'est l'identité sexuelle de cette jeune personne.

Ils parlaient donc joyeusement de tout et de rien, car contrairement à l'univers original, Roxas est dévergondé et, comme ses chaussures d'un rose pétant et vaguement gay le prouvait, vaguement excentrique. Mais, alors, une horreur arriva, une chose qu'on ne peut nommer quand elle est atroce j'en frissonne rien qu'à l'idée de vous le retranscrire, mes doigts sont fébriles sur le clavier de mon ordinateur

« Ah, au fait, Roxas, **y****'****a** une fille qui s'appelle Naminé, là, elle est cool. »

Il l'a dit. La fin du monde arrive. Comment un personne si cool a-t-il pu évoquer une telle…je n'ai pas de mot. Naminé. Non mais, allô quoi. Cette fille est si blonde, et si fille ! Elle brise tellement de couples par sa simple existence, j'espère qu'elle mourra en Enfer, ou qu'elle épousera Roxas, parce qu'après tout, les couples homosexuels, c'est pas dans l'univers original dont ça doit pourrir en Enfer.

« Ah ouais ? Cool. J'ai vu Olette perso, elle est sympa. »

… C'est qui ça, Olette ? Ca se mange ? Les personnages se barrent en cacahuète, c'est la fin des haricots ! Hé oui, ma boite est vide, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le sujet de ce texte.

Il se trouve que vous attendez, bien sûr, la scène qui explique l'interdiction au moins de seize ans, avec ces deux personnages que vous affectionnez tant. Il est d'ailleurs l'heure pour eux de partir ensemble à la Cité du Crépuscule pour une quelconque mission, donnée plus tôt par Saïx et dont on ignore tout, parce que de toute façon, ce scénario n'a pas pour but logique ou cohérence, ou même dialogue tranchant et pointilleux, mais bien scènes citronnées et autres langoureuses fellations contre un mur. Ou cunnilingus, n'oublions pas le mystère Axel.

Bref, notre rouquin( e ) ouvrit donc un couloir obscur avec tant de classe et de sensualité que les ovaires de toutes les lectrices ici présentes explosent, je le sens, je le sais, je suis Akinator, le génie du web. Il y rentre, en toute logique, comme il entrera en – ou se fera rentrer dedans par – Roxas tout à l'heure. Ledit Roxas qui le suit, tel un enfant face à un pédophile qui lui propose une sucette alléchante, mais pas autant que son – nous rentrons dans le domaine du gore, aussi, la production s'excuse de tels propos.

Une fois là, et comme la ville était toujours déserte, ils avançaient en paix, tapaient la discute, détruisaient quelques sans-cœurs pour la forme. Quand l'évènement fatidique arriva. En effet, au détour d'une ruelle… Ils croisèrent Hayner et Kairi. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Sont également vaguement dénudés, on ne sait où étaient passés leurs vêtements, sans doute envolés à cause du lutin des vêtements, ou quelconque autre créature magique à l'esprit déplacé et au regard lubrique, en train de se masturber rien qu'à l'idée que deux personnes puissent copuler.

Outre ces malicieuses bestioles (sont-ce ces vils crazboizeaux ? C'est une hypothèse que je vous laisse méditer), je vous laisse imaginer l'état de notre rouquin transsexuel (Sa véritable identité était-elle celui d'une chanteuse nommée « Axel Red » ? Nous ne le saurons jamais, malheureusement) à la vue de cela. C'est ainsi qu'il attira notre blond plus loin, dans l'optique d'imiter nos deux jeunes tourtereaux.

Mais voilà, si le spectacle plut grandement à l'un, l'autre était perturbé.

Kairi avait un trou et pas de pénis.

Pourquoi, oh grand Dieu, pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de ces deux mamelles qui l'empêchait d'avoir des attribus purement masculins, et ainsi d'être apprécié en tant que personnage ? Bref, outre ces détails, Roxas repoussa allégrement son meilleur ami, les larmes aux yeux – héroïne de manga, et cetera. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin – et invoque un couloir obscur pour s'enfuir. Axel cracha sur le sol et, après un fapfap, poursuit sa chère – oups, son cher et tendre, c'est vrai, Roxas n'est pas une toute petite fille qu'il faut protéger.

Axel se rendit _**donc**_ à l'endroit où il était sûr de trouver son cher et tendre c'est-à-dire en train de regarder le soleil avec une glace à l'eau de mer. Roxas commençait d'ailleurs à être en surpoids, il avait déchiré deux manteaux à cause de son ventre flasque, et avait dû demander quatre tailles de plus. Bref, il mangeait donc. Axel se précipita sur lui, et poussa Xion qui s'écrasa sur le sol en passant. Il plaqua Roxas sur le sol, l'embrassa, murmura qu'il l'aimait, et tant d'autres mots romantiques :

« Roxas, tu enflammes mon cœur !

-Je suis pas homosexuel, Axeeeeel.

-Moi aussi, je suis fou amoureux de toi. »

Il dé-zippa son manteau, un sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Saix mangeait des nouilles instantanées en compagnie de Xemnas et Xialdene, sans compter Elerina, Lunastrelle ou tant d'autres auteurs oubliés pour leurs fics n'incluant pas d'Akuroku sexualisé à mort.

* * *

Oui. Oui, vous avez bien lu, oui.

Haissez-moi. Mon corps est prêt.


End file.
